A bad day
by Jassific
Summary: Andy doesn't have a good day...


A bad day…

Mirandy - One shot

Andy was having a terrible day. She woke up being late because her phone didn't wake her up and Miranda and the twins already left. So she had to hurry. She wasn't satisfied with her makeup and her outfit but she couldn't worry about that since she had to catch her subway. Even tho she lived with Miranda and they were a couple since 2 years she wanted to ride the subway to work. Today she regretted not having a driver nor a car. She didn't even have time for a coffee. So she took a soda with her.

When she entered the subway she tripped and spilled soda over her pants. She wanted to just go back to bed. She checked her phone and saw a text from Miranda.

Good morning beautiful. Have a good day at work my darling. I miss you already. -

Andy still couldn't believe she got texts like that from her former boss. So this made her a bit better. She wrote back what an awful morning she had and how she missed her too.

She had a smile on her face and took a deep breath. She told herself the day won't get worse.

When she got into work her boss told her she would get an extra assignment and had her due date for the latest article was changed to tomorrow. Fuck. Well it could get worse she thought to herself. After a while of working and catching up on her article she checked her phone again. Another message from her girlfriend.

My poor darling. I hope the rest of your day will be better. Join me for lunch today?-

Andy wanted to cry. Miranda was so good to her and she wanted to see her so bad but she had to work through her lunch break to get her article ready. So she wrote her that the bad day continues and she couldn't make it for lunch with a crying emoji.

She set her phone aside and continued on her article. She was stressed about the due date. Once she checked her emails she saw she had to cover a story for her coworker. Andy couldn't believe it. Was this a joke today? She almost wanted to check if she saw cameras. Maybe she got pranked or something.

She checked her phone again and She had another text from Miranda.

Ok darling. I'm so proud of you. I'll see you tonight after I dropped the twins off at theirs fathers house. I love you my darling girl.-

That always made her feel better when she called her cute nicknames. She loved that and it made her smile. The day went on and she once she finished her article and did her extra jobs she called it a day. She got out and saw Roy in front of her work place.

"Hello Andy I am supposed to pick you up. Did you have a good day?" Roy asked

Andy hugged him.

"Thank you and don't even ask." She said pulling herself together to not cry. Roy was surprised by the sudden hug and smiled. He opened the door for her and she got in.

When Andy opened the door of the townhouse she saw bags from her favorite sushi place. Oh my god I didn't even eat anything. She thought. Of course not she was late for work in the morning and she didn't have time for lunch. Her stomach was growling. She set her purse aside and took off her shoes. She just wanted to walk to the kitchen when she saw Miranda in the doorway leaning against the doorframe with two glasses of wine.

"Good evening darling." Was all she said and Andy started to cry. She couldn't hold back anymore. Miranda set the glasses aside on a little table and went over to Andy.

"Shh my darling it's ok. I'm here. You are home now. I'll take care of you now." Andy clung to her and hid her face in Mirandas neck. Miranda caressed her back and tried to comfort her. She took her face in both hands and kissed her lightly.

"Lets go eat, I am sure you didn't eat enough today." Miranda said in a loving way.

"Nothing…." Andy whispered.

"What?! That's not acceptable. Go upstairs,Andrea I'll come bring you the food."

Andrea went upstairs and got her work clothes off and put on some shorts and a top. She said on the bed in the lotus position when Miranda came in with a tray. Everything she loved was on it. Wine, pasta and cheesecake.

Miranda set the tray down and told Andy to wait she would get ready for bed real fast.

When she got out all Andy could do was stare. She was wearing something she never saw before. Some new sexy la perla lingerie with a garter belt and stockings. She never wore that before for her.

"Fuck Miranda…..holy crap. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She said wanting to kiss her. But Miranda pushed her back.

"Mhh mhhh not so fast. First you will eat. Aaaannd if you ate all your food I might make up for your stressful and bad day."

"You might? So there's a chance you might not?" Andy asked almost pouting.

Miranda smirked and sat next to her.

"Aww don't pout my darling I will make up for your bad day for sure I promise." She said while she kissed her lightly.

She told Andy to lean against the headboard. Andy obeyed how could she not do as she asked by that sexy sight in front of her. Miranda started to feed her. And Andy fed Miranda. She wasn't even that hungry anymore. All she felt now was pure desire for the woman she loved. It was intensely erotic to be fed by Miranda in her sexy outfit. She was just so graceful, feline and immensely erotic doing so. She talked about her day some more until they were done eating. Miranda set the tray aside and started to undress Andy.

She didn't kiss her or say anything she just undressed her and Andy let it happen wondering what her girlfriend would do to her. Once she was naked she motioned for Andy to lay on her stomach. She felt how Miranda straddled her ass and she started to massage her back with oil. She moaned with the first touch.

"Mhhhh exactly what I need. Thank you baby." Andy said enjoying her girlfriends relaxing and sensual touch.

"I know darling, you never have to thank me. I'll do anything for you." Miranda said. She took care of Andys back thoroughly. Then she turned Andy around on her back.

She started kissing her and whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much. I'm gonna fuck you into next week now. Is that ok?" Andy moaned when she heard that she loved hearing Miranda curse.

"Yes pleaseeeee Miranda."

Well actually her day wasn't that bad at all. Andy thought and started open Mirandas bra.

THE END


End file.
